Somnolent
by applefire
Summary: A team of three is sent out on a quest to search for the missing demigod: Percy Jackson. Set in the months between The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune. Main characters are all OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the first chapter of my story Somnolent. It's basically my first story, so let's see how it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

CHAPTER 1

All I wanted to do was go back to my wonderful bed and take a nice, long nap without worrying about work or any responsibilities as my Pre-Calc teacher droned on about the homework. I glanced at the clock: five more minutes, and then over at my partner. Evan looked just as bored as I did, not really listening to whatever their teacher was saying.

Evan was pretty much the smartest kid in the class, he was athletic and he always had this mischievous smile on that marked him as a bit of a troublemaker. He was tall, a few inches taller than me, with short dirty, blonde hair and blue eyes and very attractive.

We never really talked and when we did it was either about school or sports even though we practically stalked each other to our almost the exact same class schedule. And besides, I was just some random girl with gross mousy brown hair that was always in a braid and brown eyes. I was plain. I even had a charm bracelet with little, miniature weapons on it. It was really nerdy. I was the kind of girl that guys don't like; the kind who just blend into the background.

I was dozing off into a nice state of "I don't care" when a loud, dog-like growling sound echoed in the hallways. I started, Evan and I glancing at each other in puzzlement, but the rest of the class didn't seem to notice the disturbance.

"Alice, did you hear that?" he whispered quietly to me, leaning towards me ever so slightly. I nodded and frowned when suddenly the announcers sizzled: _Sorry to interrupt classes, but will all students please report to the large gym for the school assembly please._

"Oh, I forgot about the assembly today!" my Pre-Calc teacher said, "Well everyone, single file out of class and head over to the gym."

I sighed and stood up as the rest of the students filed out of the class before me, as my desk was not exactly close to the door. I started forward only to trip over my bag and land sprawled on the floor.

"Oh hey, you okay?" Evan asked helping me up.

"Uh, yeah. Not my most graceful moment." I responded, turning a bright shade of tomato-red, embarrassed.

Evan looked like he was about to respond when he suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Where did everyone go?" he said slowly.

I stared at him for a second, just realizing that all of the students had abruptly disappeared and that the school was deathly silent. ADHD does that to you; random spells where I guess my brain zones out and misses something. Or at least that's what my doctor told me. It really sucks when someone says something important and you totally blank out: such as what the homework was or what time your supposed to be somewhere.

"That was quick," I murmured, "Come on, let's go before we get yelled at."

We headed out the door and into the hallway when I heard the growl again. Evan and I glanced at each other warily as if to make sure we weren't going crazy. We rounded the corner into the main hallway when we saw it. It looked like a black, fuzzy dog, but it was ginormous. Like, I'm-eight-feet-tall-and-can-easily-bite-you-in-half-ginormous with blood-red eyes. We both froze and stared at it for a second as Mr. Fluffers – yes, I named the thing that looks like it wants to eat me - growled again.

"On the count of three, we run back the way we came," Evan said, gulping.

"Agreed," I said.

"THREE," he yelled, just as the dog lunged at us.

Evan grabbed my arm and we sprinted off down the hallway we had just come out of, heading for a side door, Mr. Fluffers right on our tail and Evan mostly dragging me. We burst out the door and out to on top of the hill that holds our school. The sky was dark and gray with storm clouds, threatening to rain. I loved rain and cloudy skies; it was the perfect weather to take a nap to, that it if I didn't get eaten by a giant, evil-eyed dog from hell. I made a promise to myself: if I got out of here alive, I was going curl up and take a nice long nap and not worry about how I taste.

Mr. Fluffers busted through the door and part of the wall and I gave a strangled squeak, pulling Evan and I to the side, off the sidewalk and onto the grass. He, of course, promptly slipped on the grass, fell into me and we both slid down the damp hill, only the concrete stopping us. I looked up in horror at the dog as it leaped at us, gripping one of my charms on my charm bracelet reflexively.

I always did that when I was nervous or scared. I never seem to lose the bracelet because it always appears back on my wrist even when I could have sworn that I had taken it off. My mom had given it to me this year for my seventeenth birthday, saying that it was a present from my long-lost dad. Praying to whatever was out there, I tried to stand when suddenly a three foot long glowing – oh, my goodness it's glowing – sword sprang into my hand.

I didn't even think as Mr. Fluffers descended on top of us: I swung the glowing monstrosity at the thing right as it looked like it was going to tear my throat out and it sliced straight through it. Gold dust exploded everywhere and I, of course, inhaled a metric ton of it. I coughed trying to clear my throat of the stuff.

"Alice," I heard a voice say and when I didn't respond: "ALICE!"

I blinked, clearing my eyes, and looking into Evan's blue ones as he crouched next to me, a concerned and scared look in his eyes.

"Did that just really happen?" I tried to say, but something in my throat caught so I cleared it and asked again.

Evan opened his mouth to say something, but what it was, I guess I'll never know for another voice butted in,

"Oh, thank the gods you two are all right!"

Evan and I both scrambled upwards and I whipped my sword around to point towards the unknown voice all the while thinking: _I'm holding a sword, I have a sword, Where did I get a sword? I'm holding a glowing sword? _A curly, brown headed boy with a backwards baseball cap and the wisps of a beard was trotting - wait, _trotting? Who trots? - _ towards us, but stopped suddenly, putting his hands up like in surrender when he saw my mysterious, I-think-ill-pop-out-of-thin-air, glowing, bronze sword.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he shouted, "It's okay, I'm a friend. I'm here to help!"

I saw Evan tense up in the corner of my eye, "How do we know that you're not another monster?" he shouted back.

I continued to point my sword at the stranger, but my grip was shaky. The fight had really taken a lot out of me.

"Because I'm here to protect you and take you someplace safe for special kids like yourselves, people who can see and do what you two can," Hat-Man said.

Evan and I hesitantly glanced at each other, but I guess my gaze contained all of my fear and exhaustion in it. We didn't have a choice whether to trust Hat-Man and I didn't have the energy to fight another Mr. Fluffers. I lowered my sword and Evan and I walked carefully over to the man. He gave us a reassuring smile.

"I'm Evan Cosden and this is Alice Mason," Evan said introducing us, "So, who or what exactly are you and where are you going to take us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter is a lot shorter than the first, but they should get longer as the story goes on. Also, I'm not the best at updating on a regular basis. I really only write when I'm in the mood for it and I'm also really busy all the time. So, no promises. **

**Disclaimer: I am not male. Therefore, I am not Rick Riordan. In conclusion, I own nothing. **

CHAPTER 2

After Evan introduced us, Hat-Man presented himself as Thomas and he was a satyr. Yes, a satyr. A freaking satyr, like the half-goat thing from the Greek Myths and he was going to take us to someplace called "Half-Blood Camp".

"Half-Blood," I said slowly, thinking it over, "Like the ancient myths and stories about heroes who are half God?"

"Those aren't, I mean they can't, be real," Evan said, "but that thing that attacked us..." he trailed off, looking expectantly at Thomas the Satyr.

"Mr. Fluffers..." I added, thinking hard, the wheels in my head churning. _If Mr. Fluffers was real, then... No, not possible... Mr. Fluffers was just an abnormally large dog who happened to take out part of a wall and then explode into gold dust… Right?_

Thomas just stared at him and then sighed, "The more you know, the more danger you'll be in," he said, but hesitated, "but I see that you're not going to take that as an answer. Very well, yes, everything is real. All the gods and goddesses really exist. They have followed the heart of Western Civilization throughout the centuries beginning with Greece and currently reside in America."

He waited a few seconds to let us to digest that before continuing. Evan still looked skeptical, but I nodded my head. This explained a lot of the weird dreams I had been having lately.

"And you have heard of the tales of demigods, or "half-bloods" and well the gods have not exactly changed their ways since the old myths and demigods are still in existence. They, the gods, usually leave their half-mortal children with their human parent to be raised and with instructions to send them to Camp-Halfblood for at least the summer and sometimes year-round when they turn about 12 or 13. It's for their own safety from monsters like that hellhound that just attacked you two."

"We're 17 though," I blurted out a bit sardonically, glaring at Thomas.

"Yes," Thomas said, "Well, in some cases, demigods don't make it to Camp, but a new – ah – _policy_ was issued last August, that has seemed to resolve most of the issues."

Thomas frowned suddenly, "But we need to leave and get you two to Camp and then I need to go back to my search for a missing camper, Follow me," he said.

"Wait," I said, "Where did this come from?"

Thomas looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I held up my sword.

"Your charm bracelet," he said, "I do believe it's magical, try touching the hilt of your sword to the bracelet."

I followed his advice, and to my surprise the sword shrunk down into the mini sword shaped charm that I hadn't even realized was missing.

"Woah," I said.

"Do all the charms do that?" Evan asked, looking at my bracelet, awestruck.

"Probably," Thomas stated drily.

I got the feeling that we were distracting him from something important and that he wanted to hurry up and get us to this Camp. He turned and walked to the edge of the sidewalk and where the parking lot began, taking a gold coin out of his pocket. He tossed the coin into the street, what_ a waste of money_, I thought, and he said something in another language that I didn't even realize I understood before the coin melted into the asphalt. My mouth dropped open a bit. I looked over at Evan and realized he looked just as dumbfounded as I did and both our jaws dropped even farther when an old, beat up taxi appeared, materializing out of the shadows.

Thomas pulled open the doors and pushed us inside before we could even protest, "The Gray Sisters and the Chariot of Damnation," he explained, "Ladies, if you would be so kind as to take these two half-bloods to Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, New York."

"Wait, New York?!" yelled Evan, "What about all of our stuff and our lives-" but he was cut off by Thomas slamming the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that I'm looking at it, I probably could of combined Chapters 2 and 3. Oh, well. So, basically so far my main character is Alice Mason and I'm not exactly being subtle about who her parent is. I got the idea for her charm bracelet from Percy's pen and so far the only charms on it are a sword, a shield and a bow and arrow. Alice is really shy and a bit socially awkward, but once you get to know her, she is insanely loyal and trustworthy. She is also fairly intelligent. Evan is the epitome of the phrase "out-going". I created him a bit as a foil to Alice so that he can balance out her faults. He is also very intelligent, but at the same time very laid-back. Obviously he is also going to go on the quest with Alice, but I haven't decided on who the third person should be. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Percy Jackson or anything that Rick Riordan has created. **

CHAPTER 3

The Chariot of Damnation was awful. First of all, The Gray Sisters were scary as all hell. They keep arguing and passing around an eyeball. Yes, one freaking eyeball and most of the time, the sister who was driving wasn't the one with it, causing Evan and I to go sliding on top of each other every few seconds because they weren't exactly watching the road. That is if they were even following the road. The first few times, we were both extremely embarrassed of the close proximity, but we got over it.

Second, their taxi from hell was _fast._ It could take on Nascar and pound their butts into the ground in no time flat, with little effort. The first time I tried looking out the window, I almost throw up; everything was just a blur of browns and greens. After a while, I ended up falling asleep even though we were still being thrown around. When I woke up again I accidentally made the mistake of looking out the window again. I realized that we were slowing down, but I couldn't mention this to Evan because I would probably still throw up if I even tried to breathe out of my mouth.

Last, but not least, and definitely the most important, the Gray Sisters would not shut up. They kept arguing about the eye and whose turn it was and about prophecies and our fates. Maybe I wouldn't have minded so much if it wasn't us they were shrieking about, but always stopping right before they spilled some interesting tidbit about our lives.

I remembered the myth of Perseus and Medusa and how he tricked the Gray Sisters into giving him information about his quest by taking their one shared eye as hostage. _Seriously, that eye has to be unsanitary._ But there was no way in hell – _or should I start saying "Hades" now?_ –that I was going to touch that eyeball. Oh well, it didn't matter at the moment, maybe I would ponder it during a nice, month long nap.

A screeching noise filled the air, and Evan and I both lurched forward, slamming into the back of the front seats.

"Ow," Evan said looking positively green from our roller-coaster ride.

I grabbed his arm, probably looking quite green myself and dragged him out of the Chariot of Damnation.

"Thanks," I managed to squeak.

The Gray Sisters just continued to shout at each other and pass the eyeball that I was now absolutely sure was a health hazard of some sort around as the taxi zoomed off, just as fast as it came.

I turned towards Evan and frankly, I just stared at him, a teensy weensy bit traumatized from the experience.

"What now?" he asked, staring just as intently back at me, his blue, mischievous eyes staring intensely into my pure, dark brown ones.

I broke off our staring war to look around us. We were in the midst of farm-like land, at the bottom of a hill with a large pine tree on top, standing on a dusty dirt road. Around the tree it looked there were bunches of colored cables wrapped around it and across the lowest branch, something gold glinted in the sunlight. I looked closer at the tree and realized that those weren't cables at all, but scales of a very scary dragon.

"We could ask the dragon," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Evan gave me a small look of disbelief but turned to go up the hill anyway.

We started up the hill when I heard a voices shouting. I looked up and saw a girl about 15 or 16 appear on the rise and start approaching us, walking down the hill towards us, meeting us a little over half-way up. She was a few inches shorter than me, had short, wavy golden hair that reached to just about her shoulders and she was wearing an orange t-shirt that said _Camp Half-Blood_ in bold letters and jean shorts with athletic shoes. She gave us a huge, encouraging smile, her cerulean eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hi! I'm Lucy Hutchinson, daughter of the one and only Apollo, Thomas iris-messaged us that you were coming and said that he explained the basics," she said energetically and dramatically, leading us over the rise and into a huge, _awesome, _valley, "And welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter that I have written before publishing this story on here, so updates should be farther apart now. I would appreciate it if I could get some feedback on how you think this story is going and feel free to ask any questions. I know it's starting off a bit slow, but right now I'm trying to get a feel of my characters and their personalities and convey more of a sense of my take on demigods and Camp Half-Blood. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson because - as sad as it is - I am not Rick Riordan. **

CHAPTER 4

The camp was huge. And awesome. And epic. And confusing. Off to one side was a massive, dark forest that looked so cool, but Lucy mentioned something about not going in there unarmed or without a partner. _Okay, so buddy system. Gotcha. _I saw strawberry fields, an amphitheater, some basketball courts and a volleyball court and there was even a small lake. There were people everywhere, mostly in orange shirts like Lucy, sword fighting in an area or climbing up a really cool wall. I even saw a few satyrs running around, but unlike Thomas, they weren't wearing pants, showing off their furry legs and hooves.

"Is that lava?" Evan asked, awed, pointing towards the really cool climbing wall.

I raised my eyebrows. _Oh, that is so cool._

"Yep!" Lucy said cheerfully, "You two can try it out tomorrow with your cabins."

"Our cabins?" I asked raising on eyebrow, questioning.

"Uh-huh, everyone lives in the cabin of their godly parent with their half-brothers and sisters," Lucy said smiling, "You do activities and eat with your cabin too."

We began walking towards this big common area with a bunch of different cabins in the shape of a Greek omega.

"So maybe tell me a bit about your selves so maybe we can narrow down your godly parent," Lucy said, "Do you play any sports?"

"Uhh yeah, I run and Alice is a really good swimmer," Evan said thoughtfully, "Umm she's also really smart."

I glared at him, "Oh, _I'm _smart," I said, "Says you, and I'm not that great."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Evan said, stopping and crossing his arms, turning to stare at me.

I shrugged and turned pink, a bit embarrassed, "Well you're like one of the smartest people at school and you're great at running."

Lucy was watching our little argument amused, "So maybe a son of Athena? You do have the hair for it, but not the eyes. I would say Apollo, but were more into music than books. Who's your mortal parent?"

"My mom," Evan said, "and I'm not really into playing music."

"Mom," I shrugged, not really paying attention. I guess I would find out eventually who my Dad is, Thomas did say there was a new policy about it. _So if we do activities and stuff with our cabin does that mean I have siblings?_

"So how do we find out for sure?" Evan asked.

"Well basically your godly parent claims you," Lucy said.

The air around us suddenly turned more of a glowish-white and I turned towards Evan. Above his head was a little hologram of a caduceus: the symbol of Hermes, the god of messengers and the "Jack-of-all-trades".

"Like that," Lucy said, smirking and pointing above Evan's head.

Evan looked up, his jaw dropping a bit. I heard couple of people whooping and two boys ran up to us. They looked almost identical with curly brown hair and mischievous blue eyes and matching grins minus the fact that one was a bit taller than the other. I stifled a yawn.

"Hermes!" the taller one cheered, "Welcome to the club bro!"  
"We happen to be THE BEST Cabin around," the second one joked, "I'm Connor Stoll and this is my brother Travis."

Lucy rolled her eyes and Evan just stood there awkwardly.

"So you're my half-brothers?" Evan asked.

"Yeah," Connor said, flipping his hair and winking and shooting a smile at me, "You could say that were a bit famous."

"Oh, in your dreams!" Lucy said, punching Connor in the arm.

I snickered and bit my lip in an attempt to not smile.

"Luce, we can finish Evan's tour," Travis said with an evil smile on his face. _Wait, but-_

"Awesome," Lucy said rolling her eyes as if she didn't believe Travis for one second, "Come on Alice, we can go look at the cabins."

I gave Evan a small smile and flicked my hand upwards in a half-wave to say goodbye and then powerwalked to where Lucy who had already heading towards the cabins. Lucy continued to chat all about the camp and stuff, but I was lost in my thoughts. _Well there goes the only person in this entire camp who even knows me. He's probably awesome at making friends and will totally forget all about me. Oh, well. Maybe I'll make new friends. Not._

"So here are the cabins," Lucy said suddenly stopping and spreading her arms out, "The middle cabins in the u-shape are the 12 major Olympians like Zeus or Apollo or Poseidon, etc. Oh watch out for the Aphrodite Cabin, they may be great at makeovers, but they _looovveee_ to gossip. Maybe you're a daughter of Poseidon – 'cause you swim and stuff – but I doubt it -"

I nodded. I was slowly adjusting to the whole idea that Greek Gods were real. _I have been having all those weird dreams with some pretty funky stuff in them. _A dream that I had over the summer flashed in my head, still surprisingly clear:

_Monsters like Mr. Fluffers and some even more horror-induced things that I couldn't even describe were marching across a bridge that I was standing on. I heard yells, the sound of metal-on-metal and the glint of weapons. I didn't know I had this good of an imagination. _

_Fog swirled around me and suddenly I was at the base of a large skyscraper. I saw glimpses of faces: streaked with sweat and blood. And monsters, bearing their teeth and hissing. I turned and ran through the entrance into the building, brushing past the figures guarding it and into a lobby area. I looked around at the wounded propped up against walls or laying on the floor, covered in blood. _

_Unsure of where to go, I caught a glimpse of a couple of figures clambering into the elevator. I followed them and pushed the up button and waited. When the elevator door opened I stepped inside, cringing at the horrible music taste and instead of pushing a number, the elevator took me straight up. And up. And up. _

_When the doors finally dinged and slid open, I looked out to see that there was nothing but empty air and in the distance, a majestic city that looked as if it had once been beautiful if not for the fact that certain parts of it were exploding. Bricks and other pieces of building material flew into the air and I clung to the edge of the elevator doors, praying that I wouldn't fall. _

_A howl met my ears and a flash of light came from the large temple on top of the hill, blinding me and sending me back into the fog and darkness. _

I shook my head slightly, clearing it of the memory. Lucy hadn't even noticed me blanking out on her and continued to chat about all the different cabins, "And this is Hades' Cabin, creeps me out a bit, oh and over here is the Hypnos Cabin, careful going in there:, you might end up crashed in one of their bunks, I heard they have cookies though. We never really see any the campers though – all they do is sleep all day."

We passed a couple of teenagers when something that sounded like a horn blew across the valley.

"Oh, that's the call for dinner and then after that campfire. You'll probably be claimed there. Come on, I'll show you the dining pavilion." Lucy said, linking her arm with mine and grinning at me.


End file.
